Hunted
by TFRP2
Summary: How would it be like if Clementine was found and saved by Bonnie at the end of season 1 instead of Christa and Omid? What if Clem was there and with them when the Cabin group escaped Howe's? What if there's another face at the cabin with a dog bite wound? What if Clementine is hunted as well? Follows the events of Season 2. Strong languange used. In-game choices based on my own.
1. Chapter 1: Escape artists

**(Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy reading it!)**

Luke returned to the small gathering of people he had at the very least a somewhat good relationship with - considering that's possibe at Howe's.

"Hey, guys. I have this idea. Okay? Lemme know if you're in or out" Luke said to the small group and made sure the ''door'' was closed before trying to get some blood off his face "Luke are you okay?!" A shocked Bonnie exclaimed and rushed over. Luke nodded a little "Not mine...just some poor guy Bill had me exicute…" Nick stood up "So what was that plan, Luke?" "Getting the hell out of here. I'm done with this place"

Everyone looked at him, and Bonnie stood up "A-are you sure, Luke? We have everything we need right here...we're protected, fed…-" "Yeah and we're commanding people around like they're slaves!" Luke interupted and the crowd went silent

"I'm telling you people, it's a bad idea to stay. I mean what about Rebecca's situation? Hm?" Carlos stepped in "Well you aren't making things better by butting heads with Carver either, Luke"

He went back to the beds to his daughter, covering her ears so she didn't have to hear what was going on "Do what you want, but I ain't stayin'. In two days I'm leaving, and you should make up your minds by then wether you're stayin', or going with me"

Luke walked over to his bed and sat down, tossed his AK-47 onto the ground and sighed before burying his face in his hands as a smaller figure approched him "I'm with you Luke. I just want you to know that" The sound of Clementine's voice saying those words was like a blessing to him. He looked at her with a huge smile "Oh thank you Clem. Are you sure though?" The 11 year old nodded "No matter how dangerous it is, it can't be worse than here, right?"

"Well, it IS very safe here...for us at least. Not for the slaves, or workers or whatever you wanna call 'em...but we have a chance of finding a better place out there, at least" Luke said softly "Well me and Clem are leavin' in two days. Allright? And you are all welcome to join us. I trust you guys to not rat us out, right?" Nick nodded "Whereever you're going, Luke, I'll follow. What about you two?" Nick looked at his family who both nodded

"This is seriously dangerous, Nick. But I'm wiilling to take the chance with you if you and your mom's going. Sarah jumped up "I'll go too!" Carlos' eyes widened "WHAT? Do you even know how dangerous it is?!" Sarah looked a bit down "But I wanna go with Clem…" Carlos looked at his daughter. Then at Luke "Are you sure it'll be better for us?"

Luke nodded "Most defenetly" Carlos sighed "I'll give it some thought, Luke. I'm just saying, this is a bad idea" Clementine looked at Rebecca. Her stomack really started getting big. Maybe she would give birth before they even reached...whereever they were going? What then? What about the baby? Will it survive? If it died, that would be really bad. Alvin would most likely be there if Rebecca went. So they woudn't be all alone against Rebecca if she went crazy.

She then looked at Bonnie. The woman who saved her. She owed her her life. She needed to repay her somehow sometime soon. Reggie also stood up. This was like a court or something...or at least that's what Clem thought. "I'm coming with you Luke. You've been too kind to me for me to not help you out now"

Luke smiled and nodded "Thanks Reggie" Clementine looked at Bonnie, who still hasn't said anything? "Bonnie? What about you?" The redhead looked a little hopeless at the moment "I-I don't know, you guys. This doesn't seem like a very good idea to me. I mean what if we get caught? What if Bill finds us?" Nick shook his head "Would you rather be in here? With him? He's changing, Bonnie! For the worst, how come you not see that yet?" She glared at him "Well you guys ain't helping by butting heads with him all the damn time!" Bonnie snapped back. Clementine looked at the two fighting and decided to step in. "Stop fighting!" The pair went quiet. Luke said softly "Bonnie, if you don't wanna go, I'm afraid we will be leaving you behind" He sighed "It's just the way it has to be, Bon...I'm really sorry" Bonnie stood up "I'll consider it" She then walked away from the group "I'm sorry Luke" Luke nodded and sighed

* * *

The day was finally upon them. They were finally gonna run away. Luke asembled the group and walked to where they were gonna escape from. "Allright everyone, this is it" Luke spoke up, but quietly "Everyone who's with me raise your hands. Everyone raised their hands, or at least everyone except Bonnie.

Clem looked back at her "W-why not?" Bonnie sighed "I just don't think it'll be a good idea, Clem. Bill will hunt us down sooner or later! That's a fact...I'm sorry if it makes you feel bad. It's just the way I see it. I won't rat you guys out though. Just...take care of yourselves. Especially you, Clementine. You've grown quite a bit scince I first found ya" Clementine nodded slowly "I will" She hugged Bonnie tightly "Goodbye Bonnie" The rest said their goodbyes, and soon afterwards, they were outside the fence.

They walked quickly and quietly towards the forrest, but then they suddenly heard Troy's voice "EY! They're leavin'! And they've stolen too!" He ran down and sounded the alarm "Shit! EVERYONE RUN!" Luke exclaimed.

Everyone started to run. The sound of the alarm attracted walkers from the forrest. The had to dodge the incoming walkers while keeping up the phase. This was a little too much for Reggie. One of the brances on the trees suddenly trapped his shirt and he fell onto the ground. When he got up, he saw noone because his view was blocked by walkers. He only saw the guys running into the forrest. And a sad Rebecca "Reggie! She exclaimed, but she had to keep going.

They all made it into the forrest but they kept running "You think we lost 'em?" Nick said to Luke as they slowed down a little "Maybe. Maybe not, it's hard to tell. Wait a second...where's Reggie?" Rebecca came up to him crying a little ''He fell, Luke! He's gone" Luke was in a little shock "Oh no...Reggie was a good man. We can't go back for him. We don't wanna risk gettin' caught. I suggest we keep running a little more just in case" Luke said. After a while of running, walking, running, then walking again, they came to an open area with a huge statue in the middle

"There's no way they're following us this far. I suppose we can stop now" Everyone nodded and sat down around the statue "I can't believe we just left him there...who knows what he'll do to him" Rebecca sighed "I can't believe she didn't come with us…" Clementine said softly as she felt tears press against the corner of her eyes. Luke sighed and looked at her "Well Clem, some people just can't see as clearly as others. I'm really sorry. I know Bonnie meant a lot to you" Clementine nodded slowly "Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2: Hit the road!

**((A/N) Thanks for reading! This is the second chapter of Hunted! I think I'll give it another chapter before kicking off Season 2's plot)**

Clementine shot her eyes open. The sound of Luke's panicked voice was quite loud

"Everyone, we need to go! NOW! She stood up, and the sound of closing in walkers sent a chill down her spine. She picked up her pink stupid backpack she found while traveling with Bonnie over a year ago and hurried over to Luke.

Once everyone was by eachother, they were surrounded "Goddammit Luke!'' Rebecca shouted ''You led us in right into walker a trap! There is no way out!"

Then it struck her. She remembered how Lee and her got out of The Marsh House.

 _Walker guts_.

"Are you sure that'll work?!" Nick's mom yelled once Clem had presented her idea. Nick looked at Luke "We gotta try right?" Luke nodded.

They got smeared in "This is so nasty…" Alvin commented under his breath "Stay calm, do not panic, okay? We are safe if we don't panic. And remember, walk SLOWLY" Clementine said to the group and slowly walked towards the approching walkers. The others followed behind her. Sure, it was just five walkers to go through, but if they had started fighting them. The rest of the ring would attack. It was weird seeing walkers move like that. There would normally just be a herd just walking towards them. What if walkers were getting smarter? The thought sent a chill down Clem's spine, even though she was very aware that it wasn't true.

Soon everyone were through. They walked in a direction away from Howe's "Okay Luke. Where are we going?" Clementine asked after a while "That way…" Luke mumbled "Are you kindding?!" Rebecca snapped "You don't know where you're taking us?!" Alvin put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Bec. Everywhere is somewhat better than back there" Pete nodded and walked with them "See the light in it, Rebecca. Now you don't have to put up with Carver's bullshit anymore. And now we are stronger" Clementine nodded slowly but didn't say anything. She just thought about Bonnie and Reggie, especially Bonnie. How could she…?

None of it mattered anyway now. She realized how much they'd actually be having to walk to outrun them...Carver had a truck. Clementine remembered seeing it and even riding in it once. It was when Carver and her went out together to find more survivors to either build on their community, or slaves to do labor work. Lucky, Luke, Nick, his Mother and Pete turned out to be pretty strong to hold their ground.

* * *

After hours and hours of walking, they came to a riverun and a forrest "Okay this is perfect!" Luke exclaimed "What is? It's a forrest. We can't see any walkers from here and there sure as hell isn't any shelter around, Luke" Rebecca hissed

"Someone's allergic to optimism…" Nick's mom mumbled

"You aren't helping, Fiona" Pete answered

"You think arguing will?!" Fiona hissed

"I THINK that you're pretty much starting it by talking back to Rebecca right now. She's pregnant remember?"

Carlos sighed "I knew this was a bad idea…" "People are new to eachother...or at least on our own like this" Clementine said softly "You should let it pass a few days before we conclude anything" Luke nodded "Clem's right. You shouldn't draw anything just yet"

Clementine smiled up at him "Do you want me to carry it?" She said and looked at the huge bag of canned food and a lot of other stuff they somehow got away with when they fleed. "Are you sure you can? It's a pretty heavy thing you know?" She nodded "I don't want to be useless" Luke nodded "Allright" and dropped the bag in front of her. She grabbed the rims and tried lifting it up from the ground. It came about a few centimeters off the ground before she groaned and let it go. Luke laughed a little "I thought you said you got it?" Clementine laughed a bit and pushed Luke playfully "Hahaha, it's fine Clem. Thanks for the concern though"

Luke smiled and picked the bag up "I'm glad you backed me up on this, Clementine" She nodded "I was getting sick of Carver too. He was getting pretty dangerous...although, I just wish Bonnie had come too" She sighed sadly and shook her head. Sarah walked over to Clementine and held her hand "Things will be better, Clementine" She said softly

Clementine smiled and nodded, although she knew everything would eventually get worse. Why wouldn't it? First Carley died, then it was that dairy with the cannibals, then the bandits attacked, Duck and Katjaa died, Lilly shot Doug, the cancer survivors stole their only hope, and then...Lee died, and finally, she left the woman she trusts most in the world behind. Things never get better. They only get WORSE.

After walking for another few hours they finally found something really useful "Is that...a cabin?" Fiona said softly, and Pete nodded "A probably lurker infested cabin" Clementine looked at him "Maybe we could stay here? I mean it isn't easy to find, it's safe, it's a small house if you just get rid of the walkers, then fortify it and we can stay there!" The group agreed and walked over slowly.

After a few, they made it their new home. Clementine sat on the couch smiling "It's been a while since I've been in a real house and felt this...warmth...of a real house. Right Clem?" Luke said at the other end. She nodded "I haven't been in a real house since this started...I mean...I was in on that farm, but you know…" Luke nodded "Unknowingly eating a person will ruin any good experience I imagine…" Clementine simply nodded. She tried to forget about that horrible day, but somehow it always seemed to catch up to her. She smiled "I think I'll have a...nap now…" She tipped her hat over her eyes and soon drifted up to sleep. A sleep she hadn't had in almost 2 years.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Another chapter in Hunted. Think it may be time to kick of the main plot of season 2 in the next)**

They had been living in this cabin for a while now. Everything just...worked. They had routines on everything.

They had a few walker encounters of course, but this was a zombie apocalypse after all. Maybe Carver had forgotten about them? Clementine sat on the pourch with her gun in her hand. Suddenly there was something in the distance. Clementine tried to focus on it but it was too foggy outside. She went inside to inform the others. "There's something outside that's heading our way, guys. I don't know what it is though"

Pete nodded "Allright. We should go on outside. Could just be a lurker though. But if you say its worth investigating, then I say we should." Clementine smiled and nodded. Finally, she got a say in anything.

Alvin, Nick and Fiona followed them outside and over to the limping creature. As they got close they found a wounded man "Please…"

He gasped for air "H-help!"

Clementine bit her lip and looked at the others "Are you okay?" Pete asked, and the man shook his head "I just need something medical. Something, anything! I'll pat you with whatever I have…" He opened his bag and reaviled lots of canned food and water bottles.

Nick took his arm and Pete did the same to his other and they helped him walk over to the cabin. "We have doctors who can help you" Clementine said and took the bag for him. He was put on the ground and Fiona started examinating him "Hm...you're hurt bad, lost a lot of blood that's for sure…" The man stopped breathing. "Wait is he bit?!" Clementine shouted suddenly "I-I don't know Clem! I have to check" Fiona said and started checking for bites.

At that moment, the man started breathing again. Slowly. Fiona yelped as she found a deep bloody bite wound on the man "Here!" Nick stepped forward "We don't know if that's a lurker bite! I mean who knows what these woods contain?"

He looked at his mother and slowly nodded "I suppose you're right…" As she said that, a hand grabbed her and pulled her down and the reanimated man bit off a huge chunk of Fiona's neck and she screamed

"MOM!" Nick yelled and tried stomping the walker's head, but it was no good. Carlos finally came out and shot the walker's head. Sarah looked horrifying at the corpse the was the man "Oh m-my…" She began "Sarah honey, come here" Carlos escorted Sarah inside after handing Luke the gun.

Fiona gasped for air and tried to stop her bleeding using her hand. This of course was no good. Nick fell to his knees and cried at his mother's dying body "No, fuck!" He hit the ground "All my fault…" He whimpered.

Pete shook his head and kneeled down and put a hand on Nick's shoulder "Nick don't say that…" Nick nodded "It is! I didn't have my gun ready...and I was so fucking stupid letting him get near her in the first place" He cried out.

Fiona reached out and grabbed Nick's hand "Nick. It's not your fault…" She breathed and smiled softly at him "Fiona, I'm really sorry" Pete said.

Clementine felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and it was Alvin "This must be a lot to you, you okay?" Clementine nodded and whispered "I know just how it is…it is...hard…" She looked down "Nick…" Pete said and put his hand on his shoulder "You need to put her down…" Nick gasped and looked at him "What?! No! I...I can't do that...she's my mother, Pete!"

"And my SISTER! I know this is hard, but you have to do it. Before she turns!" Pete gave Nick his gun and Nick looked at his mother in tears who smiled

"It's fine, Nick. I love you, okay?" She looked at Pete "Thanks for everything, Pete. You were a great brother" She gasped for air and closed her eyes "I'm...ready. Goodbye to you all…"

 **BANG**

Nick dropped down and cried. Pete put his hand on Nick's shoulder "It's my fault...I shouldn't have trusted that guy…" Nick said and headed inside the cabin. Clementine just stared at the corpse that was laying on the ground.

Reminded her of Lee, or even her own mother. She knew exacly what Nick was going through

 _They had reached the heart of the herd. Lee's arm was wrapped around her to protect her like he had allways been. She looked around at the various walkers passing through 'Poor souls' she thought to herself._

 _Then her biggest fear came to life. Over by the street…her parents. She started panicking and looked at Lee "Clem…" He breathed out "Don't…"_

 _He didn't get to say much more, as he fell to the ground. She breathed heavily. She was all alone in the herd with her undead parents just a few feet away from her. She looked around some at the buildings. Nothing!_

 _Thanks to all the walkers it was impossible to see anything. There! An opening by a jewlery shop!_

 _The tense air around her and the possibility that they could die, didn't let her think clearly. However she started dragging Lee towards the warehouse "I'm sorry…"_

 _She said to the uncontios body as she dragged him over to the hatch. After a few good pulls, she was home free. Once she had gotten both her and Lee inside, she started weeping. Her mom. Her dad. Gone...Lee did speak the truth on the train. She just was too stubborn to accept it._


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

**Thanks for reading another chapter! This chapter finally kicks off the events of the game.**

* * *

Clementine sat on her bed, counting her bullets to the gun she stole at Carver's.

"Over 20 bullets!" She chuckled to herself. Her counting didn't last that long though, as she heard screaming and yelling outside.

She looked out the window to see them, but she only saw small bits.

Clementine therefore decided to go down and check it out. She loaded her gun and heard Rebecca scream the name "Carver" and Clementine let out a gasp "No…"

She said softly and made her way downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, sudden gunfire from one of the rifles.

Clementine ran outside with Luke "Whoa whoa hey hey!" He yelled and ran over, followed by Clem

"You IDIOT! Every lurker for five MILES probably heard that!" "You're one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!" Nick yelled back

"I'm not bitten you assholes! Now let me go!"

A very familiar voice said and Clem gasped and stepped forward

* * *

"...Lilly?!"

The woman looked up at her, Clementine couldn't believe her eyes.

The brown haired woman shifted her view from the man pointing his rifle at her head to the voice she recognized. Her eyes went soft "Clem! You're...you're alive!"

Lillys eyes started dripping a little as she got up and hugged Clementine tightly "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry" She said softly as they hugged

"Don't worry about it, we made it" Clementine smiled and hugged back

"Let's go inside" She smiled as she and Lilly walked towards the cabin

"But what about the bite?!" Nick yelled in frustration "We can't take wounded people in! Not after...last...time…" Lilly turned around "I'm telling you, it's a fucking dog bite! Have you ever seen a walker bite that big?!"

"I don't know, have you seen any fuckin' dogs lurking around in these woods, old lady?!" Nick pointed his gun back at her "I say we shoot her before she turns and eats one of us!"

Clementine gasped and ran in front of the gun, pushed the barrel up right before the loud sound of a gunshot rang through the air right next to Clementine.

She screamed and fell to the ground, covering her ears and shutting her teary eyes.

The ring in her ears was really painful and she couldn't stop it no matter how much she squirmed and cried on the ground. Nothing could match this pain. She thought for sure she would be deaf thanks to Nick. She opened her eye briefly and saw Luke shouting at Nick, she saw Sarah in the door opening, and Lilly gently picking her up. She instantly hugged her as she was picked up and escorted into the cabin. She eventually passed out from the pain.

* * *

She woke up later on the couch. Clementine groaned and lifted herself up and looked around at the people around her. She smiled when she saw everyone "Nice to see you all…" She mumbled and smiled more at the sound of her voice, though there was some remaining ringing in her ears

"How are you feeling, Clem?" Luke asked and stepped forward "Better...but my ears still hurt a bit…" She sat up and glared a little at Nick "Where's Lilly?" She growled a bit at him, he turned around and walked away, Pete following.

Lilly stepped forward "So can you guys give us a minute to catch up and all that?" She asked and sat besides her on the couch. The others left the room.

There was just Lilly and her.

And there was just silence.

Apart from the lesser intense beeping there was nothing.

"Gosh, it's good to see you again, Clem" Lilly said and smiled softly. She had gotten small wrinkles, and her hair was shorter, though it wasn't cut clean, looked like something or someone had ripped some of it off. "I don't know if you feel the same way though...where's Lee? And Kenny?"

Carmelita sighed sadly "Lee is...gone...so is everyone else...and I don't hold it against you what you did...I can't after all this time. Wasn't your fault Doug died...but Ben WAS responsible"

Lilly nodded "I see. What happened after you left me there? WAS it safer out there than the Inn was?" Clementine nodded slowly

"Kinda. We found a train and...Lee…"

She said sadly and stopped for a moment before continuing

"-And Kenny got it working again...that's when Duck had been bitten, so Lee put him out of his misery after Katjaa…"

She stopped again

"K-killed herself…" She whispered and Lilly gasped "But when did he get bit? When we ran from the Inn? It was my job to keep everyone safe, DAMMIT!" She cursed, but Clementine shook her head and hugged the older woman

"Noo, it's not your fault" She assured and kept telling her story "Anyway on the train, Lee cut my hair, as you can see, and showed me how to use a gun!" This made Lilly smile

"The hair strings I gave you!" She smiled and pulled them teasing. Clem nodded and giggled

"Yeah! Anyway we reached Savannah, and Chuck, a homeless person we found on the train, died because of me...I got trapped on the street and he just came to my rescue...we found this house, we used it as a safe heaven. We found a boat there, it was missing some parts, and this new guy, Omid got sick and we needed to find medicine. We went to a school that later turned out to be dead inside. Though when we got everything, Ben made a mistake and we went through a clock tower. Ben nearly fell, but Lee pulled him up...I was still stupid enough to think my parents were still alive in all the mess, so this man told me he had my parents...I went out to find him...remember after the St. Johnns? When we looted the car? It was the man owning the car. We wrecked him that day…his wife blamed him and it was awful. He came for Lee in revenge and used me as a hostage. Lee scouted half Savannah looking for me...Kenny and Ben were lost along the way"

Lilly nodded "He was extremely protective of you. If you don't mind me asking...how did he die?"

"...he got bit before I ran away...he risked his life for me and I got him killed" Clementine felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had killed three people she loved all because she was stupid. Lilly shook her head

"It's okay Clementine" Lilly said softly and dried out her tears. Clem sniffed "Did Carlos patch you up?" She asked, referring to Lilly's bandaged arm

"Well obviously" The older woman chuckled "Thanks to you I'm alive. I don't think cap guy was gonna let me go...he was ready to kill me" Clementine nodded

"It's not really his fault...his mother died recently, thanks to pretty much the same situation. He blames himself because he mistook a bitten man for a dog bite. The man...came back and killed his mom" She down "Poor Fiona…" Lilly nodded slowly "Okay. I won't hold it against him, then" Pete came in with two bowls of oatmeal.

"Settling in alright? Clem, she's not a threat, right?" He laughed softly and handed the girls one bowl each. Clementine smiled and slowly ate "You a mornin' bird, Lilith?" Lilly looked at him "It's Lilly. And yeah. Why?"

"Fishin'!" Pete grinned and Clementine let out a giggle "Pete loves fishing" The older man nodded "Sure do! We'll head to the river bank at dawn, me and Nick. Feel free to tag along"


	5. Chapter 5: Getting warmer

**A/N: Back from the dead! Thank you for all patience! (Look at me, talking like a big authour, anyway, please enjoy)**

The four of them walked through the woods towards the river bank. "How's your arm, Lilly?" Clementine turned to the older woman who smiled "Oh, better. Thanks to your doctor friend, Pablo? Paul?" Clementine chuckled "Carlos"

Lilly nodded quickly "Right. So, what is your plan? I understand that you're being chased by someone, correct?" Clem nodded "Yeah. We are runaways from a camp set at Howe's Hardware far away from here" She explained

"Their leader is a crazy psychopath. William Carver." "The worst person you will ever meet" Nick added. They walked for a little while before they reached the bank

"...Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Pete mumbled.

The place had dead bodies everywhere. "What sick person would do this?" Pete continued "Think about it, you're Carver, what do you do?"

Clementine turned to Nick "You think Carver did this? All this?" "Well do you know of anyone else who would do this? And do you think it's a coincidence that there's so many bodies in one place?" She shook her head "You're right Nick...someone did this"

He nodded "We should check them" Lilly looked at him "Are you stupid? What if they are walkers?" "We got guns, lady"

They walked closer. "Everyone has been shot in the head...what a massacre…" "So what do we do? Should we get back to the cabin?" Lilly suggested and decided to ignore Nick's snarky comment. Nick nodded "I don't see any point in sticking around. They're all dea-" Nick said as they saw a body moving by the river

"You were saying, what?" Pete said "We gotta put him down. Then look for other ones" Nick glared "What?! Why? You are asking to get killed, Pete! We don't have to do this!" Lilly nodded slowly "If my voice counts for anything, I have to second it, this isn't very smart"

Pete shook his head "Can't believe this. Come Clem. We gotta see if this is Carver or not" Clem nodded without saying anything and followed Pete down to the river. The other two followed despite disagreeing

"So there are 3 sides of this river. We should check each side to determine if this was Carver or not. Clem and Lilith, you take this side" "Lilly" She mumbled and crossed her arms "I'll go all the way over and Nick take the middle" Clementine walked over with the older woman

"If this was Carver, their hands are tied together with strips" And the timing couldn't be more perfect, because when they approached the corpses, all of their hands were tied together "What kind of monster does this…" Lilly mumbled "Carver...not unlike the St. Johns is that kind of monster, but he doesn't...eat...us" Clementine replied

"I very much doubt anyone is alive, Clem" The older woman said and Clementine sighed "You're right, but we gotta make sure noone has come back, we don't want-"

"AHH!" * **Boom***

The girls' attention shifted over to the other side of the river "Don't worry, one of these sons of bitched got the jump on me, nothing to worry about. Careful with the trigger, son!" He looked at Nick, who decided to come over to Pete's side to check on him, when he was met by a glare, he glared back "I just saved you Pete! You could have been bitten!"

"You could have shot my foot off, Nick! You're so far away!" The pair glared at eachother. The girls leaped across both rivers with little to no difficulty. "Maybe we should return to the house" Clementine suggested and the three adults nodded "Good idea" They went back

* * *

"No fish? Damn, that's new" Alvin chuckled

"We saw what remained of a mass execution. We need to leave, now! Carver has caught up" Pete said and they all shivered when they heard a knock on the front door "Everyone, hide -now!" Pete whispered.

Lilly walked over to the door and opened. A gruff man stood there with a big smile on his face "Heya Miss. I won't beat around the bush, so I'll get to my point. I'm looking for my people. They were separated from the rest of us and well, it's got my worried. Couple farmer boys and an old man with his sister. A big guy, black, and his...wife. Spanish man and his daughter and last but not least, a kid about the same age, you'd typically find her wearing a cap with a big D on the front...I just realized I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me. William Carver. And you would be?" Lilly stood in the door opening with her arms crossed "That's a lot of people to lose. It's Caul...Carley Caul. And no. I don't know and I don't care" "Yeah, tell me about it" Carver grumbled and smiled softly "You mind if I take a look around?" The woman crossed her arms

"Yes. Get out, it's my place to loot" Carver smirked a little "Well then. I don't think I can ask for much more, can I? One more thing though. Why are you protecting them?" Lilly drew her gun "Leave. Now" The man threw up his arms in defence "Hey now, careful. I'll leave now...see you around soon I'm sure" Carver left the cabin. The people just waited for what seemed like an eternity before they came out of their hiding spots "He'll be back. We need to leave, right now!" Luke said "We waited for so long that I doubt we're walkin' into an ambush. I don't think he was expecting to find us. That asshat Troy'd be along for the ride if he did… Alright people, let's go!"

* * *

"Interesting how you still remember Carley after all that time Lilly" Clementine looked at the woman "Don't forget, even though you only knew her a couple hours, I survived the first few months alongside her...her and-" "Doug, yeah. I don't want to get into an argument with the infamous Lilly Caul, so let's drop it" She said looking at the dirt road they were traveling on.

Lilly quietly nodded "It was an-" "Accident. You tried shooting Ben...for the record you were right. Still I wish you hadn't done what you did, or what you tried to do anyway" Clementine still didn't look at the older woman. There was a long silence

"Lilly, right?" Nick had silently walked up in the middle and both faces turned to him. Lilly nodded "Nick?" The man with the red cap slowly nodded "I'm sorry I went out of line back there, yesterday I mean. I hope you forgive me" He mumbled "I lost my mother the day before because of some infected assclown tricked us and got in. Bit ma before we killed him" Lilly's face was nothing but empathy. She herself had experienced the loss of a loved one. A truly loved one, in both their cases

''I myself have done..morally questionable things after losing my dad...''

Clementine dropped out of the conversation ''So how long of a head start to you think we have on Carver?'' Luke offered a concerned smile ''Hard to tell. One thing's for certain though. He's gettin' awfully close. Our only hope is to disappear into the mountains...a couple days out. We're gettin' hunted, Clem...'' The girl nodded ''I still feel bad for leaving Reggie behind. Poor guy. I'll never forget his sacrifice. I still wish Bonnie had come with us'' Luke sighed softly ''You and me both, Clem''


End file.
